


Feel the Rain

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Jakku, No Dialogue, POV Rey (Star Wars), Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rain, Short, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Rey has been tingling with excitement all day. The stormclouds were visible on the horizon that morning, she'd watched them drift closer all day, even calling it quits on her scavenging early in order to make it home before the rain began.





	Feel the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For a comment_fic prompt: "author's choice, author's choice, _Out-doors the wild winds blow._ " For someone who generally doesn't write a lot of gen, I sure keep coming back to this pre-TFA introspective Rey on Jakku thing, don't I? Also her being a pluviophile (person who loves rain) has become a major headcanon of mine, so I threw together a [photoset](http://katieattherink.tumblr.com/post/163504586842/rey-as-a-pluviophile-n-lover-of-rain-someone) to that effect after writing this, if you want to check that out.

Rey has been tingling with excitement all day. The stormclouds were visible on the horizon that morning, and she'd watched them drift closer all day, even calling it quits on her scavenging early in order to make it home before the rain began. As soon as she arrives, she sets every viable container she owns outside, and though it looks ridiculous, water is precious on Jakku and doesn't often come free.

She sets about making her dinner; she managed to trade for a large number of portions today even if it had been a short one. Just as she's flipping the food onto her plate, the wind starts to pick up, noisily whipping sand against the armor plating of the AT-AT. Her home is weather-proof for the most part, so she doesn't have to worry. Oddly enough, as some might think, she enjoys the sound of the howling gale. It's a change of pace from deadly silent Jakku nights, at least.

She stands there, head cocked, listening...and after another minute or two, it comes. The pitter-patter of raindrops on metal. Rey's eyes dart to the entrance, and she grips her plate. _You're not a child anymore,_ she tells herself.

As if in response, the storm climb into a deluge, pounding angrily against her home. Thunder rumbles, and her will breaks. Rey sets down her food and runs for the door, not even bothering with her tattered cloak. She emerges from the hatch into rain so thick it's like mist.

Sheets of water wave across the landscape, lightning skittering above the distant dunes. Over the din, Rey can barely hear the rain plunking into her containers. A few have overturned from the force, and she rights them before standing and taking in the scene again, one hand raised to shield her eyes.

There's a helpless grin on her face. Storms like this are so rare; an oasis in life here on Jakku. Come morning, the sand will steam under the blistering sun, and the scavenging will be good, the winds having uncovered new wrecks. For now, though, she puts those things out of her mind and simply enjoys the feel of rain pelting her skin and wind whipping the tassels of her clothes and loose locks of hair about her. She raises her arms in the wildness of the storm and somehow, for a moment, feels free.


End file.
